dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Gift of the Dragon Balls
is one hundred ninety-fourth chapter of ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows the Dragon Team in the appearance they had at the beginning of the series, sneaking through a box. Summary Everyone continues rushing over to Goku, while Yajirobe digs his way up from the ground, now that it is safe to come out. Everyone stops celebrating and starts worrying, since Goku can barely move, but Yajirobe comes up to them, saying he has brought Senzu Beans. Yajirobe gives Goku one, and he springs back up, fully restored. Goku jumps up into the air. Not everyone is celebrating. Kami stands over the fallen Piccolo and prepares to finish him off, but then Goku flies down and stops him. God says he has to kill him, since he is still alive. But Goku says he will just beat him up when he does something bad again, plus God would also die if Piccolo dies. Tien Shinhan says that they will just revive God with Shenron, but Goku says God lied about that. If God, the creator of the Dragon Balls, dies, Shenron probably will as well, and the Dragon Balls will disappear. God becomes silent, and says that he is no longer fit for the position of God. But Master Roshi tells him that is not so, the world is at peace again, and Son Goku and everyone else would not be here if it was not for the Dragon Balls. This whole thing started because of just one Dragon Ball, and now the world is safe. God tells Goku he has a great teacher, and Goku agrees, although he is a bit of a pervert. Then, God magically fully restores Goku's outfit, saying that the Kame marked dougi is the best. Goku calls out to Yajirobe to toss him another Senzu, so Yajirobe obliges, and Goku then feeds it to Piccolo, to everyone is horror. Piccolo gets back up, laughing at Goku's stupidity, and then flies away until the day they meet again, when he will get his revenge. Goku really hopes he will get stronger so they can fight again. Bulma thinks that Goku is really grown since she first met him in the mountains. Chi-Chi then runs over to Goku, hugging him and stuff, and Goku tells her not to get so close. Then God tells Goku he wants him to replace him as God, but Goku declines, since it would be too boring. Soon, Chiaotzu flies in, all bandaged up, and is glad to see that everyone is okay. God asks Goku again, but Goku just sticks his tongue out, and calls for Flying Nimbus. He and Chi-Chi hop on, and he says "Everyone, bye bye!!! Let's meet up again!!!" He and Chi-Chi zoom off on Kinto-Un, leaving everyone astonished. Appearances Characters *Goku *Piccolo Jr. *Kami *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *World Tournament Announcer *Launch *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *Yajirobe *Chiaotzu *Korin Locations *Earth **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament Trivia *This is the final chapter that Launch appears in the manga, outside of a cameo on the cover of the chapter "The Last Blast". In the Z portion of the manga, when asked about where Launch is, it is mentioned by Krillin that she went chasing after Tien and has not been heard from since. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters